


Take my Hand, take my Whole World Too.

by OwletPNG



Series: Demon Weapons AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Demon Weapons AU, My own self indulgent AU so, childhood time, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwletPNG/pseuds/OwletPNG
Summary: Felix's dream was to be wielded by someone on the battlefield one day, but that's a little hard when it comes to no one using swords at all.-Demon Weapon AU where Felix's, Hilda's, and Hubert's families are all weapons given life by Sothis to coexist with the humans. More notes on the inside!
Series: Demon Weapons AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Take my Hand, take my Whole World Too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a Demon Weapon AU, where Felix, Hilda and Hubert are all weapons given life! Things to note before you go into the fic:  
> \- Giving a weapon to someone means you trust them to handle you with care, given that breaking the weapon signifies total death.  
> \- Hubert is a dagger, Hilda is an axe, and Felix is a sword. Glenn is a lance.  
> \- The Demon Weapons meet up a few times per year.  
> \- Dimitri, Sylvain and Ingrid do not know any of this. 
> 
> Otherwise, feel free to continue reading! Thank you!

“Why aren’t any of you using a sword?” 

“Because we… don’t?”   
  
The answer from Sylvain was innocent enough. But Felix wasn’t having any of it, not when all of his friends before him were holding onto lances. And in his arms he cradled his sword, not just any sword, but his, a bejeweled hilt glinting in the cool rare sun in this time of winter. Felix was proud of his sword, the teal gems reflecting off the sun, while the dark blue sapphires embedded at the bottom of the hilt shone. But it didn’t matter now, not when none of his friends could wield him. And that was terribly unfair, that Glenn could be held by any of them, but he could not! 

Felix could feel his lower lip tremble, but bit down on it as he took a few steps towards the other three, who were casting each other glances. They had promised with Felix that they would spar together the next time they met up, but clearly Felix had expected swords instead of lances! Felix placed his sword gently on the ground, before straightening up, his little hands now balled into fists as he pouted at them. 

“Well… sorry, Fe. I was training on the lance long before you were born.” An apologetic look from Sylvain, who came over, gently resting his hand on Felix’s shoulder. Felix scowled at him, kicking the snow around them sullenly, as he looked up at the other two, puffing out his cheeks in indignation. They had better have a better reason than Sylvain! Ingrid sighed, one arm held akimbo, the other leaning heavily on the lance. Felix could almost see Glenn in her grasp, and jealousy flared up. Stupid Glenn, being a lance. A sword’s twice as cool, but Ingrid was too in love with Glenn to see that!    
  
“It’s a weapon, Felix! And you know I want to be a Pegasus Knight! The lance is the best choice,” Ingrid was not as gentle as Sylvain, exasperation in her voice, but she was giving him a smile. Felix snorted, rolling his eyes and folding his arms, only serving to look more like a sulking kitten than anything else. Sylvain’s head reached up to his head, and ruffled his hair as Dimitri shifted to and fro, smiling hesitantly.    
  
“M-My apologies, Felix. I know Father uses a sword too, but I do find that it’s much more comfortable handling a lance. Areadhbar is also a lance and…” Dimitri trailed off, playing with the lance in his hand, and Felix felt his anger rise. Stupid! He huffed and turned away his head, eyes falling onto his sword laid in the snow. He could feel the chill in his body, and quickly hurried over, picking up the sword from the ground. He was going to train with them, and then maybe give them his sword, but none of them were going to wield him anyway! 

“Fe? Come on, it’s not that bad. Just take your sword and come train with us.” But it wasn’t the same, Sylvain! And he couldn’t see that! Whirling around Felix’s frown deepened further, his splotchy red cheeks turning ever much so with anger. 

“It’s not the same!” With a shout, Felix could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. “It’s not! Swords aren’t the same as lances, and you guys can help each other more!” He was going to be left out, just because he wanted to use a sword! He looked up to see their shocked faces, and then in the distance, he saw Glenn, running up to them. That was why they all took lances, wasn’t it? Because Glenn wielded one. Pressing his lips together Felix turned and fled back into the house, tears rolling down his cheek as he ran up to his room and threw the door open, putting his sword down under his bed, before throwing himself onto it. Stupid Sylvain, Stupid Ingrid, Stupid Dimitri! A sword wasn’t that bad, was it? Why did they all have to use lances?!    
  
As he laid in bed, curled up and wriggling under the covers, Felix closed his eyes, as he recalled the last time he met the other two. 

* * *

_ “I’m going to give my sword to my friends,” he had declared that day, and Hilda clapped politely, smiling. Hubert, on the other hand, frowned. The eldest of them all, Hubert von Vestra was a dagger, small, sharp, inconspicuous. Hilda was a pretty pink axe, sharp and ever so dainty, and one that Felix could admire for days to come.  _

_ Hubert studied him for a moment, and shook his head. “You do not quite understand the point of it, do you, Felix.” The disdain was obvious in his voice, his passive look only sending irritability through the youngest. Hilda’s giggle at the side lightened the mood, her hand whacking Hubert on the shoulder.  _

_ “Oh, let him dream! Besides, giving himself away like that, isn’t that brave? Holst won’t let me let go of mine forever, says that whoever that takes my axe has to go through him!” Hilda sighed, leaning back onto her arms and winking at Felix, who’s smile only grew wider. Hubert sniffed, narrowing his eyes at her. Glancing back at the house behind them, where the adults and the eldest were, he turned back to the other two, sighing softly.  _

_ “It is a simple matter of giving it away, but choosing who to give is another question entirely. My dagger remains with Lady Edelgard, that she may hold onto it in times of danger. It is not some petty item to be given away willy nilly to friends,” A dark chuckle, before he looked directly at Felix, the youngest shrinking under his gaze. “But you know that. Faerghus is not known for its swordmasters, but knights in shining armour. If your sword is even given away, most would hide it at home, or place it somewhere safe, where it would be useless.” Another chuckle when Felix gasped, and then Hubert fell to the ground from his seated position, rubbing his arm where Hilda punched him and grunting in slight pain. _

_ “Aww, stop teasing him, Hubie! Look at Fefe! He’s about to cry!” Hilda scooped Felix into her arms, patting his head. “Come on, Fefe! That’s not true! Humans can wield more than one weapon, you know that! And you can use yourself too, there’s no rule saying you can’t.” Felix looked up at her with tearful eyes, vision blurring as he nodded mutely. Hubert did make sense though. The knights in his stories did hold swords, yes, but most of them were on foot. Ingrid was going to ride a pegasus, and Sylvain’s family used warhorses. If Dimitri was going to be anything like King Lambert, then he too would be on a horse! And Felix would be left on foot! _

_ “Hello, Fefe? Aww, please don’t cry! Glenn’s going to kill us!” Hilda’s voice cut through, and Felix quickly wiped his eyes, shaking his head adamantly. “Hubert’s just teasing you, his liege I bet she doesn’t even use a dagger.” She looked up at Hubert, who was getting up slowly, wincing in pain.  _

_ He sighed, shifting himself into a less painful position, nodding. “Lady Edelgard has yet to select a weapon, but there is a high probability that she would train to use an axe primarily. Of course, that won’t stop her from… using a sword, I suppose.” The last sentence was added in quickly, when Hubert saw Felix’s eyes shining from unshed tears, and he deflated quickly enough under Hilda’s defiant gaze.  _

_ Felix nodded. But that wouldn’t happen, someone would pick the sword, he was sure of it! Biting on his lip, Felix was still unsure about the doubt now seeded in his heart, until Hilda’s voice distracted him, and he looked up to see her grinning mischievously. Hubert’s own pallor face was whiter than normal, almost as white as the snow in Fraldarius, and Hilda repeated her words.  _

_ “That’s right! I’m giving you my axe, since you can just hang it on the wall or something. Make it pretty, okay Hubie? Who else am I to give it to, huh? It’s boring hanging with Lorenz, so you take it!” And with that she picked up her axe and dumped it onto Hubert, who almost fell over from the weight.  _

_ “What’s this? Hubert and Hilda? Really? Baby sister, I really love you, but you surely have better options than Dark and Gloomy!” Holst appeared from behind with Glenn, both grinning away at the trio. Glenn nudged Holst in the ribs, smirking at him. “So Hilda’s going to be a von Vestra now?”  _

_ Holst turned to Hubert, who looked absolutely unsure of the situation, standing up and backing away immediately. “This was a misunderstanding, I do not wish to hold her axe! Stay back, Goneril, or I swear-!” _

_ Felix giggled a little, rising up from Hilda’s lap, who was too busy laughing at Hubert’s face of terror as Holst advanced on him. Glenn was far too busy watching the spectacle before him, as Glenn held up his fists, to notice Felix had picked up his sword and was now running to Hubert, pressing the hilt into his hand. “I’ll give you me too then! Go fight Holst for Hilda!”  _

_ The weirdest sound came from Glenn, and Hubert’s face could not get any more ashen. He released his hand, dropping the sword, and took off, running as fast as he could, while Glenn and Holst started to chase him around the house, and Felix felt his own laughter bubble through, falling down next to Hilda and clutching his sides.  _

* * *

Back to the present, Felix peeked over his bed at his sword again. Right. Right! He could give them his sword anyway! He was being unfair to them, given his behaviour from earlier! No, no no what if they hated him! Quickly scrambling out of the bed he picked up the sword again, running back to the training field. Please don’t be mad! As he neared it guilt rose in his throat, and he fidgeted outside of the door. This was going to be awkward… Peeking into the hall, to his surprise he saw Ingrid and Dimitri going head to head on practice swords, fumbling and attempting to grip the unfamiliar weapons in their hands. 

“Enjoying the show?” Sylvain’s voice above his head made Felix jump, and he slammed the top of it against Sylvain’s chin. Who thought it was a good idea anyway to lean over his head! Stupid tall Sylvain! Rubbing the top of his head he pouted at Sylvain, who laughed, rubbing his chin. 

“Easy, easy, Fe! Come on, did you think we would really leave you out like that? We know you like swords, so why not, right? Glenn gave us a few pointers, though,” Sylvain looked up to see the other two dropping the swords in the snow, Ingrid cursing under her breathe while Dimitri blinked in surprise at the broken hilt in his hand, and he whistled, “But the best swordsman around still is you. So why not help us a little, eh?” He gave a cheeky smile, getting up and patting Felix on the shoulder. “By the way, that’s a real pretty sword you have there. You were going to give it to someone?” 

Felix looked down at his sword, then back to Sylvain, and nodded mutely. By then Ingrid and Dimitri had spotted the two of them, and they were running over, yelling out at them. Felix blinked owlishly, and a smile broke out on his face. That’s right. They didn’t need to have to use a sword, they could just carry it around! That was a sound plan, he could protect them in battle, just like how a knight does it! 

“Felix! Where did you go! We were training with swords, we need you!” Ingrid was quick to tug on his shoulders, her hair messed up from her attempting to fight Dimitri with a sword. Felix followed along, but stopped. 

“W-Wait! Uhm, here!” He thrusted a sword to the three of them, and a brief moment of silence rang across the field. Panic seeped into his heart when Felix saw all three of them staring at the sword, and then, “Wow. Felix, where did you get this?!” Ingrid was the first to break the silence, her mouth opened in awe as she ghosted a hand on the blade. Dimitri blinked at it, and nodded. 

“Are you sure, Felix? You are attached to it, I do not think I have seen you without it.” Dimitri poked the hilt, and a reminder of his earlier mistake must have flashed across his mind, for he immediately folded his arms under his armpits, fear flashing before him. Sylvain smiled, shaking his head and sighing. 

“Silly, silly little Fe,” He pinched Felix’s cheeks lightly, laughing a little, “How do you think sharing a sword works? We can’t just pass it around like a toy.” Felix chewed the inside of his cheek, staring at it. That was right. Dimitri had deflated, and Ingrid kicked Sylvain on his shin, who winced in pain, laughter dying down as he tried to look at Felix. 

But Felix knew what to do! If they couldn’t carry the sword then- 

“I’m the sword!” Felix bursted out, “I’ll protect you with this so you can share it! I only give this to the people I really, really trust, and I trust you!” With a triumphant smile, he dropped the sword onto Ingrid, who teetered back, and Sylvain grabbed onto her and the blade lightly, while Dimitri immediately grabbed the hilt in surprise, Ingrid’s other shoulder on his other hand. Felix smiled widely, nodding as the three of them gave him bewildered looks. 

“I’ll give myself to you! So take good care of me, okay?” 

A shout broke across the training field, and Felix turned, to see Glenn, blinking at the four of them, three holding onto Felix’s sword like it was their lifeline. 

“Felix?! You can’t do that!” Glenn started to run towards them, and in the panic Sylvain suddenly shouted, “Scatter!” And all four of them immediately took off into a run, Dimitri, who’s hand was on the hilt of the sword, immediately grabbed it tightly and took off into a run in another direction. The other two quickly turned and fled, and Glenn was left chasing after Dimitri for Felix’s sword. As laughter bubbled in his chest, his heart racing as Felix ducked under branches and bushes to escape the hands of his brother, he felt the slightest squeeze on his heart, and warmth blossomed forth. 

Yeah. He couldn’t wait to tell Hubert and Hilda what he did!

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me @owlthepen on twitter! This is a self indulgent series.


End file.
